¿El fin justifica los medios?
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: Dedicado a Metamotivation. A veces, las reglas son para protegernos a nosotros mismos. Creado por RutLance-CrystalFairy y publicado por mí. xD


**_ANTES_**! de que empiecen a echar tierra y pestes, las advertencias: Este fic fue realizado por RutLance -CrystalFairy, South Park y otros detalles no son míos ni me interesan, solamente publico con la aprobación y consentimiento de la autora. No gano nada excepto pasar un rato más en la pc haciendo esto (en lugar de escribir xD) ¿Dudas? Las haré llegar a la autora. El crédito de esta historia no es en absoluto mío.

Nota aclaratoria de la autora: Los personajes de la serie de South Park no me pertenecen; hago esto por el simple hecho de entretenimiento, más que nada para entretenerme yo. Les agradezco de antemano a todos los que lo leen. _**Esta historia es ficticia, cualquier parecido con la realidad, es mera coincidencia.**_

Este fanfic es el **_"Extra"_** de la **_4° Ronda_ **y va dedicado a **_Metamotivation_**, ya que me inspiró uno de sus fics.

Más notas al final del One-Shot.

Disfruten el capítulo.

* * *

**¿El fin justifica los medios?**

- ¡Buaaaaah! ¡Buaaaaah!-

Un pequeño niño regordete de cuatro años, de cabello café claro, ojos color marrón, mejillitas rosadas; con un gorrito celeste con pompón amarillo, chamarrita roja, pantaloncitos cafés y zapatitos negros; lloraba en medio del salón escolar mientras los demás niños lo observaban...

- ¡Buaaaaah! ¡No quelo moril! ¡No quelo moril!-

**.~o0o~. _Varios años después_ .~o0o~.**

Primero, callaron sus gritos. Luego, apagaron la flama de su vida. Todo lo hicieron de acuerdo a lo planeado: dejaron irreconocible su rostro, borraron sus huellas de la nieve y se encaminaron al árbol donde habían ocultado la muda de ropa qué ayudaría para la coartada. Se cambiaron de inmediato, metiendo las prendas en una cubeta de aluminio con todo aquello que usaran o qué los delatara, quemando el contenido al instante hasta quedar hecho cenizas. A su vez, aventaron la cubeta al fondo del lago, de la cuál nadie iba a ocuparse en encontrarla y menos, conocer su contenido. Y sólo era cuestión de esperar...

**.~o0o~.**

- Disculpen, jovencitos.- Los dos policías cumplían con su acostumbrada rutina al interrogar a los estudiantes que se encontraban en el salón de clases.- Pero, ¿algunos de ustedes ha sabido algo de Eric T. Cartman? Lleva desaparecido tres días y no tenemos pistas sobre su paradero.-

Todos negaron haber estado en contacto con él o haberlo visto desde tres días atrás, y a pesar de qué los interrogaron por separado, ninguno de ellos abrió la boca. Ya habían ensayado lo suficiente y al parecer su actuación fue bastante convincente...

- Si alguno de ustedes llegaran a saber algo, no duden en reportarlo a la estación de policía.- Aconsejaron los dos hombres.- Qué pasen un buen día.- Y salieron sin mirar la sonrisa que se dibujaba en el rostro de tres jóvenes, aliviados de que no supieran su secreto.

**.~o0o~. _Unos cuántos días después_ .~o0o~.**

- Claramente, esto fue un asesinato.- Comentaba uno de los dos detectives que revisaba la escena del crimen.- No hay indicios de qué haya caído de la montaña por accidente; tampoco hay rasguños ni mordidas de algún animal, por lo qué no fue atacado por alguna bestia.-

Un fotógrafo se encargaba de conseguir las tomas desde cualquier ángulo, en caso de que encontrara una pista en ellas qué les ayudara a esclarecer el caso...

- ¿No se te hace raro?- Le dijo el otro detective a su compañero.- No hay ni un copo de nieve alrededor o encima del cadáver, siendo qué nevó hace unos cuántos días atrás. Y pese a qué estamos en un bosque lleno de animales salvajes, no parece haber señal alguna de ellos a la redonda. No hay huellas o marcas en la nieve de qué hayan estado aquí. Incluso, no hay ningún pájaro en los árboles cercanos.-

- Sí, es verdad.- Le contestó el compañero tras ponerse de cuclillas para ver el cuerpo del finado más de cerca.- De hecho, ni siquiera el viento está soplando, sólo hay mucho silencio.-

El médico forense reveló tras un arduo análisis que el cuerpo ya llevaba varios días de haberse quedado sin vida, lo cuál no les parecía creíble a los oficiales a causa de que aún se seguía desangrando...

**.~o0o~.**

El funeral duró muy poco tiempo, y aunque mucha gente no asistió, los chicos fueron más por imposición de sus padres, qué por gusto. Todos le daban el pésame a la Sra. Cartman, la cuál estaba rodeada de otras madres de familia y lloraba desconsoladamente la pérdida de su hijo...

- No quería venir.-

- Yo tampoco.-

- Yo mucho menos, yo lo odiaba más qué ustedes.-

- Pero con esto, todo acabará y nadie sabrá que fuimos nosotros.-

- Bien, hay qué prometer qué, por nada ni nadie, diremos un carajo al respecto.-

- Lo prometo. Tendré la puta boca cerrada.-

- Prometido. Yo tampoco diré ni un carajo, lo juro con mi vida.-

- Y yo.-

- Y yo.-

Los tres alzan la vista al ver qué Lianne Cartman se acerca a ellos, tratando de guardar la compostura...

- Kyle, Stan y Kenny.- Los miró mientras mencionaba sus nombres.- Ustedes fueron los mejores amigos qué pudo haber tenido mi hijo, él los quería mucho.- Se limpió un par de lágrimas.- Les agradezco qué hayan sido tan buenos con él.-

No sabían qué decirle, ya que era una situación muy incómoda, más antes de qué uno de ellos pudiera decir algo, lo recordaron...

_"Chicos, díganle a mi mamá que..."_

_"No somos tus mensajeros."_

- Gracias, Sra. Cartman.- Le agradecieron, sin romper su promesa.

**.~o0o~.**

Al día siguiente, los tres entraron a la escuela charlando y comentando acerca de una película qué pronto se estrenaría en cartelera. Pero fue justo cuando llegaron a los casilleros que uno de los góticos, específicamente Henrietta, se les acercó...

- Van a morir.- Y dicho esto, sin la más mínima muestra de emoción alguna, se dio media vuelta y se alejó de ellos, regresando a donde los suyos.

Los tres enmudecieron; Stan se puso pálido, Kenny se sintió de pronto muy incómodo y miraba a todas partes. Pero Kyle, encendiéndose de ira, fue tras ella y la jaló del brazo bruscamente...

- ¿¡QUÉ CARAJOS FUE ESA MIERDA, GORDA PUTA GÓTICA!- Le gritó y todos voltearon a verla.

Unos de los chicos góticos sacó su navaja, listo para lo que fuera, más otro lo detuvo de hacer cualquier cosa. No era bueno involucrarse con ellos, y menos, por lo qué hicieron...

- Lo qué oyeron.- Le dijo tras hacer qué la soltara.- Y si quieren evitarlo, tendrán qué reparar todo lo malo qué hicieron.- Sacó un cigarrillo, lo encendió, le dio una bocanada y exhaló el humo sobre el rostro del pelirrojo.- Más, en el caso de ustedes, la sangre se lava con sangre.-

- ¡No sé de qué carajos hablas, perra!- Arrugó el rostro y la amenazó.- ¡Y más vale qué cierren esa boca llena de mierda, tú y todos esos pendejos idiotas!-

Se regresó a los casilleros sumamente enojado ya qué ellos no tenían prueba alguna qué los delatara, por lo qué posiblemente sólo dijeron eso para tratar de llamar la atención...

- Él será el último en morir, ¿verdad, Henrietta?- Le preguntó uno de los góticos cuando se acercaron a ella.

- Así es.- Contestó mientras miraba el humo qué le había exhalado en el rostro al judío.- Así lo ha decidido.-

Y el humo se desvaneció en ese momento...

**.~o0o~.**

Esa misma noche, en la Casa de los McCormick, Kenny se levantó en la madrugada para satisfacer una de sus necesidades fisiológicas. Mientras hacía sólo pensaba en volver a dormir en su cama, ya que al día siguiente tenía escuela...

- Escuela.-

Recordó lo acontecido con los góticos. Supo qué Kyle había ido hablar con ellos, ya qué fue detrás de Henrietta y cuándo regresó no estaba precisamente de buen humor, diciendo qué sólo querían llamar la atención de una manera u otra. Stan simplemente comentó qué en el poco tiempo que anduvo con ellos nunca los comprendió. Más el rubio no sabía qué pensar realmente, pero estaba seguro de qué nadie debía tener conocimiento de que ellos fueron los qué mataron a Cartman...

Volteó a ver hacia el espejo roto del gabinete médico que estaba a un lado de él y se sorprendió al ver en el reflejo una sombra detrás de él. Giró la cabeza para verificar si sus padres o su hermano hubiesen entrado al baño, más no encontró a nadie...

- Qué raro.- Volvió a poner atención en lo qué estaba haciendo.- ¿¡Qué carajos!-

Asustado, miró que junto con la orina caía sangre roja y espesa al agua; por lo qué de inmediato comenzó a revisarse por todo el cuerpo en busca de alguna herida qué tuviera. Más volvió a mirar al agua y se dio cuenta de qué no había rastro alguno de la sangre. Nervioso, terminó, tiró de la cadena del toilet y se regresó lo más rápido posible a su cama, en lo que la sombra del espejo lo veía...

A la mañana siguiente, en la parada del autobús, Stan y Kyle platicaban bastante serios. Kenny llegó en ese momento un poco pálido...

- Hey, chicos.- Los saludó.

- Hey, Kenny.- Le respondieron.

- ¿Qué tienes? Te ves como mierda.- Le preguntó Stan.

- Tuve una pesadilla de mierda por la madrugada, y casi no pude dormir ni un carajo.- Les contó.- Soñé que estaba haciendo pis con sangre, me revisé y la sangre ya no estaba. No sé porqué carajos soñaría esa mierda.-

- Ahora qué lo mencionas, a mí también me pasó algo raro anoche, más no fue un sueño.- Empezó a decir Stan.- Anoche me llamaron a mi casa, pero al contestar no se oía nada. Colgué y revisé el identificador de llamadas, más no registró esa llamada.-

- Debió haber sido algún pendejo bromista, Stan.- Dijo el rubio.

- Igual y sí.- Le respondió el pelinegro.

- Pues, yo no recibí una llamada anoche, pero sí un video.- Sacó su celular para mostrárselos.- Es una mierda.-

Reprodujo el video, en el cuál sólo se veía interferencia y nada más se escuchaban ruidos raros, de los cuáles no distinguían ninguno de ellos. Una vez qué terminó, guardó de nuevo el celular...

- Y lo raro es que no me dice de qué número me lo manda ni nada por el estilo.- El pelirrojo se frotó la barbilla.- Tal vez deba de llamar a servicio a clientes.-

- Igual yo.- Stan se volvió a verlo.- Esta mierda está muy rara.-

En eso, llegó el autobús por ellos...

**.~o0o~.**

Como el incidente no se volviese a repetir, pronto se olvidaron de ello. Pero a los tres días, Kenny comenzó a faltar a la escuela; Stan y Kyle fueron a visitarlo a su casa, más éste no los recibía alegando qué tenía algo muy contagioso y no los quería enfermar por nada del mundo. Pasó más o menos una semana entonces, cuando en la Casa de los Broflovsky's se quedaron sin luz...

- ¿Bueno? ¿Compañía de luz? Sí, llevo toda la tarde sin servicio eléctrico.- Gerald reportaba la falta de luz en su vivienda.- Sí, le repito que no he tenido luz en toda la maldita tarde.- Hace una pausa.- No, todos mis vecinos sí tienen luz. Es sólo mi casa la afectada.- Se lleva una mano a la frente.- No, ya verifiqué qué no estuviera abajo el interruptor ni qué se hubiera botado un fusible, ¿cómo carajos quiere qué se los explique entonces? ¡No hay luz en mi jodida casa!-

Kyle se encontraba sentado en la sala, pensando, viendo el fuego de las velas. Se le hacía muy extraño qué únicamente su casa no tuviera luz, pero para todo él le encontraba una explicación lógica. Posiblemente no tenían electricidad porqué algún transformador estaba averiado. Posiblemente las lámparas de mano no encendían porqué tenían las baterías gastadas y no se las habían cambiado. Posiblemente los celulares estaban descargados y sólo necesitaban recargarlos...

- Kyle.- Una voz lastimera se oía fuera de la casa, llamándolo.- Kyle.-

El chico se asomó por la ventana, ahí vio a su amigo Kenny tambaleándose de un lado a otro y tomando una botella de licor. Tomó una vela encendida, salió al patio y se acercó a él...

- ¿Kenny?- Le puso una mano en el hombro para qué volteara a verlo.- ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Qué tienes?-

Sus ojos estaban enrojecidos y vidriosos; su mirada se encontraba perdida, su piel se veía reseca y grisácea, el cabello estaba opacado y sin brillo. Se podía sentir qué algo en él no estaba bien. Le dio un trago a la botella, mientras el licor le escurría de la boca, cayendo en su ropa...

- ¿Kyle?- Al verlo bien, se dio cuenta de qué estaba llorando.- No pudo aguantar más esta mierda.- Le suplicó.- Ayúdame, por favor.-

Se abrió la chamarra y considerando que no traía playera, le mostró su pecho. Estaba lleno de llagas y heridas infectadas, las cuáles supuraban aún, con costras de sangre seca. El pelirrojo, enmudecido de la sorpresa, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Se le revolvió el estómago del asco qué sentía tras observar aquello. De pronto, las manos del rubio lo sujetaron de la ropa, soltando al instante la botella, sin importarle que el resto del líquido se desperdiciara...

- Ayúdame, Kyle.- Le rogó con desesperación.- No me he podido morir y sólo me lleno de estas mierdas.- Lo asiaba con más fuerza al sentir qué ya no podía mantenerse de pie.- Mátame, Kyle.-

- ¿Qué?- El ojiverde deseaba separarse de él, por lo qué lo apartaba.

- Mátame por favor, Kyle.- Lloraba con amargura.- Ya lo hiciste una vez, puedes volver a hacerlo.-

- ¿Estás loco?- Le preocupaba qué sus padres los oyeran.- No lo haré, Kenny.-

- ¡Mátame, Kyle! ¡Mátame!- Le gritó con todas sus fuerzas.- ¡Ya no quiero seguir sufriendo! ¡Mátame!-

- ¡No!- Se desesperó.- ¡No lo voy a hacer, Kenny!-

La vela cayó de sus manos, aterrizando en las ropas del chico pobre, qué comenzaron a arder de manera instantánea por el alcohol. Kenny soltó al judío mientras el fuego, voraz, lo consumía a gran velocidad...

- ¡AAAAAAARGHT!- Lanzaba angustiosos chillidos, sufriendo a causa de las quemaduras.- ¡AAAAAAARGHT!-

- ¡KENNY!- Gritó atemorizado, sin poder moverse siquiera.

La bola de fuego humana se movía de una lado a otro, dando espantosos gritos. Gerald los oyó y al asomarse a la ventana, buscó de inmediato una sábana...

- ¡Rueda, Kenny!- Kyle esperaba qué la nieve fuese suficiente para apagarlo.- ¡RUEDA!-

Sheila había llamado a Emergencias para que llegaran al rescate del chico rubio. Gerald hizo lo qué pudo, más el daño ya estaba hecho. Logró apagar el fuego, cayendo a un lado de él, tratando de calmar su respiración. Más el aire estaba viciado, se le revolvía el estómago a cualquiera qué percibiera la esencia de la piel achicharrada. El chico judío, movido por la curiosidad, y para ver si su amigo aún seguía vivo, se le acercó...

- ¿Ke-Kenny?- Estaba asustado, jamás en su vida había presenciado tal cosa.- ¿Kenny?-

La piel estaba carbonizada, la sangre parecía correr de pequeñas aberturas rojizas como ascuas. A simple vista se podía comprobar que las quemaduras eran de tercer grado, bastante graves. Tras otro paso, Kenny abrió abruptamente los ojos, enrojecidos casi por completo, viéndolo fijamente...

- ¡AAAAAAAH!- Gritó, llorando, del miedo. Era mucho para él lo que acababa de ocurrir.

**.~o0o~.**

La ambulancia partió con rapidez de la residencia de los Broflovsky's, Gerald se encontraba explicándoles a los policías que todo había se trataba de un accidente, ya qué estaban usando velas por la falta de luz. Kyle se encontraba en su cuarto, llorando nervioso en la oscuridad. Nunca había sido su intención lastimar a tal grado a su amigo Kenny; antes, se mataría él mismo...

- ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Oh, Dios mío!- Estaba tan desconsolado, ahogado en su pena.

Decidió llamar a Stan, en parte para enterarlo de lo ocurrido con el rubio. Descolgó el teléfono y le marcó...

- ¿Bueno?-

- ¿S-Stan?-

- ¿Kyle?- Preguntó curioso.- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué tienes?-

- K-Kenny...- Se cubrió los ojos llorando.- ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Kenny!-

- ¿Qué le pasó a Kenny?- Por lo qué oía, sabía qué no era nada bueno.

- Ke-Kenny, él está...-

De pronto, comenzó a oírse mucha interferencia en el teléfono...

- ¿Hola? ¿Kyle?.- Golpeó un poco el auricular y verificó que la línea telefónica no se hubiera desconectado del aparato.- ¿Kyle? ¡Kyle!-

- ¿S-Stan? Contéstame, por favor, Stan.- Lloraba angustiado al perder comunicación con su mejor amigo.- Stan, respóndeme.-

El pelinegro colgó, se vistió de inmediato y salió de su casa, presentía que algo no estaba bien. Además, estaba preocupado por Kenny, ¿qué le habría pasado para que su mejor amigo se pusiera así? Fuera lo que fuera, él iba a investigarlo...

Volvió a poner el auricular en su lugar, se quitó los zapatos y se recostó en la cama frotándose los brazos. Tenía miedo, miedo de qué su amigo muriera y de qué a él también le pasara algo. De pronto, sintió que su celular vibraba dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón y se apresuró a contestarlo...

- ¡Oh, Dios!- Temblaba mientras abría el aparato móvil.- Qué sea Stan.-

El video se reprodujo por cuenta propia, haciendo que abriera desorbitadamente los ojos, especialmente al ver de qué se trataba...

- No.- El sonido qué salió de su boca fue apenas audible.

_~ "¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja! ¡Nunca más volverás a jodernos, estúpido gordo! ¡Nunca más, pedazo de mierda! ¡Hijo de puta! ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!" ~_

Pudo verse a sí mismo sosteniendo la roca qué estrellara una y otra vez en, el ya difunto, Eric Cartman justo en el cráneo, reventándoselo, entre una mezcla de sangre y sesos; deteniéndose cuando se agotaron sus fuerzas...

- No es posible.-

La cara la tenía retorcida de maldad; por sus ojos, parecía estar poseído por un demonio despiadado y vengativo. Y su risa maniático le hacía erizar la piel del horror. Oprimió varias teclas tratando de detener el video, el cuál volvía a reproducirse apenas se terminaba...

- Basta, basta, ¡BASTA!-

Fue entonces cuando cayó en la cuenta de qué su celular aún estaba descargado. Lo dejó caer pasmado, como si el aparato estuviera ardiendo. Volvió a oír la desquiciante risa y temeroso deque alguien lo viera, tomó el móvil y lo rompió en dos...

- Oh... Dios.- Se derrumbó de rodillas, llorando.- Alguien... Alguien lo sabe.-

Pero ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de analizar la situación, ya que el monitor de su computadora se encendió. Kyle se acercó curioso y el color escapó de su cuerpo al ver qué la pantalla mostraba el video que acabara de ver...

- ¡No, no, no, no, no, no, no!-

Tomó el monitor y lo lanzó con fuerza al suelo, rompiéndose en pedazos. Inhalaba y exhalaba violentamente, ¿cómo era posible qué le enviaran ese video si no tenía luz en su casa y su celular estaba sin batería? Más esto lo hizo correr escaleras abajo...

- Qué nadie lo vea.- Se dirigió a la sala.- Qué nadie lo vea.-

Y efectivamente, al entrar a la sala la televisión se había encendido, mostrando de nueva cuenta el modo en qué había matado a Cartman...

- No, no, ¡NO!-

Tomó lo primero qué encontró a la mano y la arrojó contra la pantalla, la cuál se quebró de inmediato. No le importaba si sus padres lo castigaban; nadie, absolutamente nadie debía ver ese video...

- ¿Kyle?- Volteó a ver a su mamá, qué lucía confundida.- ¿Porqué rompiste la televisión?-

No sabía qué contestarle, ya qué no tenía excusa alguna. De pronto, el celular de Sheila comenzó a sonar...

- ¡Qué raro!- Comentó al tiempo qué sacaba el aparato de uno de sus bolsillos.- ¿Cómo puede funcionar si está descargado?-

Se asustó tras oír aquello, así qué le arrancó el celular de sus manos y lo destrozó al instante...

- ¡Kyle!- Le reprochó muy molesta.- ¿Porqué hiciste eso, jovencito? Pudo haber sido algo importante.-

- Perdóname, mamá.- Le dijo llorando y salió corriendo de la casa.

Sheila trató de alcanzarlo, pero el chico era más rápido y pronto se desapareció de su vista...

- ¡Kyle! ¡Kyle! ¡Regresa! ¡Kyle!-

A los pocos minutos de que éste se fuera, Stan llegó a la Casa de los Broflovsky's para enterarse de lo qué estaba pasando. Más no se imaginaba ver a la policía ahí, lo qué lo hizo palidecer...

- Oh, mierda.- Maldijo por lo bajo.

Corría con toda la agilidad qué le daban sus piernas, evitó irse por donde sospechara hubiese televisiones o personas; y pronto llegó al centro del pueblo, en donde las tiendas y negocios estaban cerrados...

- ¿Porqué?- Apoyó su frente en la ventana de uno de los negocios.- ¿Porqué?-

No sabía qué hacer, si alguien descubría ese video irían a la cárcel; y en el caso de Kenny, le darían la pena de muerte al encontrarse en tales condiciones, ya qué el gobierno no pagaría ni un centavo por su recuperación...

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?- Estaba muy desconsolado.- ¿Qué?-

_~ "¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!" ~_

Alzó la vista al escuchar la risa y se dio cuenta de qué estaba justo enfrente de la tienda donde vendían y reparaban televisiones. Las cuáles, una a una, comenzaban a encenderse...

- No, no. ¡BASTA!-

Con los puños cerrados, golpeó el vidrió hasta romperlo, sin importarle que las manos le sangraran por las heridas qué se hizo...

- ¡AAAAAAAH!-

Comenzó a tirar las televisiones, a romperlas, destruirlas. Empujó varios estantes cayendo al suelo con todo y aparatos. En una mesa había herramientas, piezas y un termo con agua, la cuál se regó en el piso cuando volcó la mesa...

- ¿QUÉ CARAJOS QUIERES?- No le importaba pisar el plástico roto, los trozos de vidrios y el agua qué le empapaba los pies descalzos.- ¿QUÉ MIERDA QUIERES DE NOSOTROS?-

Unos cables de luz, arrancados de la pared por el ataque de ira del pelirrojo, cayeron en el agua. Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para gritar mientras se sacudía violentamente y la saliva le escurría de su boca. Quedó inconsciente en el suelo, a la vez qué el interruptor de emergencia se activó...

Stan le explicaba a los policías que tanto él como Kyle llevaban días de no ver a Kenny, y qué no entendía porqué el rubio saliera a buscar al chico judío si eran vecinos. De pronto, Ike se acercó a todos ellos...

- Oigan.- Todos voltearon a verlo.- Regresó la luz.-

**.~o0o~.**

Desde que era un niño, había dejado de ir. Pero lo acontecido con sus amigos y verlos internados en la sección de terapia intensiva, lo hacía sentir dentro de una fosa llena de lodo sucio y espeso, que no le permitía avanzar y mucho menos sentirse tranquilo...

Así que al día siguiente entró al lugar. Había cambiado muy poco, según recordaba; las bancas, las imágenes, el altar. Sin embargo, el Padre Maxi, en un intento desesperado por qué la gente del pueblo se portara bien y asistiera a misa, mandó grabar en cuadros de granito gris los diez mandamientos, repartiéndoselos por ambos pasillos, cinco por cada lado...

Stan caminó decidido hacía una de las bancas para sentarse y rezar un poco por el bienestar de sus amigos, ya que le dolía mucho el verlos en semejante situación...

¡CRACK!

Se detuvo en seco y una de las personas que estaba rezando se levantó de su lugar, y avanzó hasta el origen del ruido. Curioso, el pelinegro hizo lo mismo, llevándose una mano a la boca, sorprendido...

- Sólo fue un cuadro el qué se rompió.- Dijo la persona, qué se encontraba de cuclillas en el suelo.- Tal vez ya estaba zafado de la pared y se cayó por su propio peso.-

El cuadro de granito se había partido en dos, separando el qué era el quinto mandamiento...

**_~ "NO / MATARÁS." ~_**

Completamente pálido, salió del lugar con prisa. Ya que si eso era una advertencia, él iba a ser el siguiente...

**.~o0o~.**

- ¡Doctor! ¡Rápido! ¡Venga pronto!-

El médico entró corriendo al área de terapia intensiva, en donde Sheila se encontraba cuidando a su hijo mayor desde que éste ingresara al hospital...

- ¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó intrigado y con un tono de ansiedad a la señora robusta.

- ¡Mire! ¡Mi hijo! ¡Mi hijo está reaccionando!- Señaló al muchacho.

El galeno fijó su mirada en el adolescente, sorprendiéndose al ver que movía su mano izquierda, la cuál se abría y se cerraba en un puño...

- ¡Oh, Kyle!- La Sra. Broflovsky lloraba de la felicidad.- ¡Tú puedes! ¡Abre los ojos!-

Sin embargo, el pelirrojo continuaba sin hacer otra cosa que abrir y cerrar el puño izquierdo; por lo cuál el doctor comenzó a revisar sus signos vitales...

- Esto es muy raro.- Comentó llevándose una mano a la barbilla.- Parece imposible, pero cabe la posibilidad.-

- ¿Qué, doctor?- Sheila se asustó tras oír lo dicho por el facultativo.- ¿Qué le ocurre a mi hijo? ¿Es algo grave?- Comenzó a gritar alterada.- ¿Qué tiene mi hijo?-

- Cálmese, señora.- Trató de apaciguarla.- Sólo necesito hacer una prueba.-

Tomó un bolígrafo de su bata médica, la depositó en la mano izquierda del joven judío, quién la sujetó con firmeza. Luego sin tocarlo, le sustrajo el bolígrafo y se la acomodó en la mano derecha. Sheila no sabía qué esperar de todo aquello, no obstante, se sorprendió cuando la mano izquierda de su hijo se movió rumbo a su otra mano, tomó el bolígrafo y volvió al mismo lugar sin soltarlo para nada...

- Mmm, ya me lo temía.- Dijo el médico tras lo acontecido.- No hay otra explicación para esto.-

- ¿De qué está hablando? Dígamelo, doctor.- Le dijo la mujer.

- Bien.- Soltó un suspiro.- Tal vez esto sea difícil de asimilar, pero su hijo aún se encuentra inconsciente.-

- ¿Cómo?- Sintió que le echaban un balde de agua fría.- Pe-Pero usted lo vio, se está moviendo y, y, está sujetando ese bolígrafo. Mi hijo está bien, ¿no es así?-

- Es verdad. Sí se está moviendo, pero no es por voluntad propia.- Ante la mirada confundida de la mujer, continuó.- Su hijo tiene el Síndrome de la Mano Izquierda.-

- ¿Síndrome de la Mano Izquierda?- Sintió que no podía respirar.- ¿Qué es eso?-

- Es cuando la mano izquierda "actúa" por cuenta propia ignorando los impulsos o control de la persona. Deshace todo lo que haya hecho con anterioridad la mano derecha. Y en el peor de los casos, las personas llegan a lastimarse e incluso, causarse la muerte por asfixia. Es como si hubiera otra persona dentro de él.-

- ¿Cómo?- La mujer se sintió aterrorizada ante tal revelación.

- No se conocen las causas exactas por las cuáles se origina este Síndrome.- Comenzó a explicarle.- Se han dado casos de operaciones cerebrales a cuyos pacientes se les practica un corte separando ambos hemisferios para tratar de disminuir ataque epilépticos, que presentan este Síndrome. Igual, hay situaciones especiales donde de repente de un día para otro lo tienen.-

- Oh, Kyle.- Sheila se puso a llorar mientras miraba a su hijo y le acariciaba la cabeza.- Pobre de mi hijo.-

- Tendremos a su hijo bajo estricta vigilancia.- El médico trató de consolarla.- Aún no puedo asegurarle por completo que sea el Síndrome de la Mano Izquierda.-

- Gracias, doctor.- Dijo entre sollozos la Sra. Broflovsky.- Sólo espero que mi hijo despierte y esté bien.-

- Nosotros también, Sra. Broflovsky. Nosotros también.-

**.~o0o~.**

Miraba nervioso el reloj mientras su pie se estampaba contra el suelo repetidas veces esperando a que fuera la hora del almuerzo. Tenía que ver a alguien para que le aclarara algunas dudas y temores...

- ¡Al fin!- Se levantó con prisa de su pupitre recogiendo sus cosas y saliendo del salón.

Los encontró fumando en la parte trasera de la escuela, así que tragó saliva y caminó decidido hacia ellos...

- Necesito hablar con ustedes.-

Los chicos góticos alzaron la mirada para ver al recién llegado, que lucía bastante ansioso...

- ¿Qué quieres, mojón?-

- Ustedes dijeron hace días que mis amigos y yo íbamos a morir. Pues bien, mis amigos están internados en el hospital y están en un estado muy crítico, ya que los doctores dicen que posiblemente no puedan lograrlo.-

Apretó los puños, desviando la mirada al suelo...

- Haré lo que sea pero sólo díganme qué tengo que hacer para que mis mejores amigos no se mueran.-

- No hay nada que nosotros podamos hacer para ayudarte a ti o a tus amigos.- Le dijo Henrietta tras permanecer en silencio por unos instantes.- No queremos involucrarnos.-

- ¿Qué?- El pelinegro sentía que se le revolvía el estómago.- ¿Cómo que no quieren involucrarse? ¿Entonces porqué carajos nos dijeron esa mierda el otro día?- Preguntó molesto.

- Escucha, nosotros no podemos hacer por ustedes más de lo que ya hicimos. Ya que si lo hacemos nos convertiríamos en sus cómplices y tendríamos también que pagar las consecuencias.- Le explicó la chica.

- ¡Pero no es justo! ¡Mis amigos están a punto de morirse, yo estoy propenso a que me ocurra una mierda y ustedes no me pueden decir ni un carajo porqué cagan en los calzones del miedo!-

- ¡Escucha bien, mojón!- El discurso de Stan sólo los hizo enojar.- Si les dijimos eso el otro día fue porqué vimos a la Muerte detrás de ustedes, idiotas, siguiéndolos a todos lados.- El pelinegro abrió desorbitadamente los ojos.- Y no podemos ayudarte porqué sería intervenir en el trabajo de la Muerte, y esa no perdona ni una mierda.-

Stan palideció, ciertamente al saber eso no le serviría en nada...

- Sin embargo, sólo te podemos dar un consejo con tal de que ya no vuelvas a venir a jodernos nunca más.-

- ¿De qué se trata?- Si aún había una esperanza, se aferraría a ella con todas sus fuerzas.

- Deben confesar aquello que hicieron entre los tres. Sólo de ese modo, la Muerte los dejará en paz.-

Sintió que su cuerpo se congelaba tras oír dicho consejo. No podían confesar lo que habían hecho, y menos a estas alturas...

- N-No, no podemos.- Tembló del miedo.- No podemos hacerlo.-

- Entonces no hay nada qué hacer.- Luego agregó tajante.- Ahora lárgate y nunca más vuelvas a buscarnos.-

El timbre volvió a sonar, haciendo que todos los estudiantes volvieran al salón de clases. Stan se encontraba nervioso, sin poder concentrarse en nada. De pronto sintió que su celular vibraba, pidió permiso al maestro de salir y así contestarlo, pensando que podría ser del hospital...

- ¿Bueno?- Preguntó tras ver que decía qué provenía de un número desconocido.

Lo que oyó lo paralizó al instante, no podía moverse y menos respirar. Cuando escuchó el ruido de que le habían colgado, apagó su celular, se lo guardó en los bolsillos del pantalón y volvió a entrar al salón. Nadie, absolutamente nadie se enteraría si mantenía la boca cerrada...

**¡RING! ¡RING! ¡RING! ¡RING!**

- ¿Podrían hacer el favor de apagar el maldito celular?- El maestro interrumpió la clase molesto.- Recuerden qué deben tenerlo apagado durante las clases, o mínimo, en vibrador.-

- Perdón, maestro.- Comentó el dueño del celular, apagándolo.- Qué raro. ¿Porqué no se oyó el tono que le puse ayer?-

La clase continuó, sin embargo, otro celular sonó, provocando que el maestro volviera a interrumpir la clase...

- Escuchen, más vale que apaguen esos jodidos celulares, o tendré qué quitárselos, y no se los daré hasta que terminen las clases.- Los amenazó.

Los estudiantes comenzaron a apagar todos sus aparatos móviles, en eso, un papelito llegó al pupitre de Stan, quién lo abrió...

_- "Stan, ¿tú me acabas de llamar a mi celular?"-_

No podía estar pasando, el pelinegro miró a todas partes, en lo que movía la cabeza negativamente para responder a la pregunta...

- Y bien, cómo recordarán en la clase pasada...- El maestro comenzó a escribir algo en el pizarrón.

Todos los celulares comenzaron a sonar interrumpiendo la clase. El maestro se volvió enojado y les gritó a los estudiantes...

- ¡El reglamento dice muy estrictamente que sus celulares estén apagados en clase! ¿Quieren que los mande a todos a detención?-

- ¡Pero maestro!- Uno de ellos habló.- Todos los apagamos, otra vez.-

- ¡Me importa un carajo!- Gritó.- ¡Pongan todos sus celulares en el escritorio, ahora!-

De mala gana, los alumnos hicieron lo que el profesor les dijera, metiéndolos dentro de un cajón para que así nadie estuviese jugando con ellos...

**¡RING! ¡RING! ¡RING! ¡RING!**

- ¿De quién...?-

Nuevamente, los celulares comenzaron a repiquetear. El maestro estaba a punto de mandarlos a todos a la dirección, cuando sintió que el suyo vibraba dentro de su saco...

- ¿Cómo es posible? Yo lo tenía apagado.- Estaba completamente sorprendido.

Contestó la llamada, los demás aparatos enmudecieron...

_- "¿Kyle? Habla Stan. Kenny está de acuerdo. Hoy vamos a matar a Cartman."-_

- ¿S-Stan Marsh?- Volteó a ver lentamente al muchacho.- ¿Usted, Kyle y Kenneth acaso...?-

- No. ¡No, no, no, no, no, no, no!- Se levantó de su asiento para salir despavorido del salón.

- ¡Stanley Marsh, regrese aquí!- El maestro le gritó desde la puerta del salón.- ¿Qué significa esto?-

Al perder de vista al muchacho, revisó el identificador de llamadas para cerciorarse...

Y ahí estaba...

El nombre de Stanley Marsh...

**.~o0o~.**

Seguía corriendo, ya que la situación no podía ser peor...

- Ya se enteraron.- Andaba sin rumbo fijo, ya que no podía volver a su casa ni a la escuela.- Y ahora nos enviarán a la cárcel.-

Se detuvo frente a una caseta de teléfono para tomar aire, las piernas le flaqueaban y temblaba ligeramente, presa del temor. La única opción que tenía en el momento era huir y esconderse, no obstante, no podía dejar solos a sus amigos en tal estado, por lo que no sabía qué hacer. En esos momentos, el maestro ya le estaría contando tanto a la directiva de la escuela como a la policía de lo que había escuchado en el celular, y éstos le avisarían a sus padres, cosa que hacía todo más difícil...

- ¡Carajo!- Golpeó la caseta telefónica.- ¿Qué mierda hago? ¿Qué es lo que tengo qué hacer?- Gritó.

Alzó la vista asustado, ya que el teléfono de la caseta comenzó a repiquetear...

- ¿Cómo...?- No era posible. ¿Cómo habían dado con él?

Paniqueado, comenzó a correr sin saber a donde dirigirse. Lo más extraño, fue que todos los aparatos telefónicos y celulares comenzaron a sonar conforme avanzaba...

- ¡YA BASTA!- Gritó con todas sus fuerzas.- ¡YA BASTAAAAA!-

De pronto, todo enmudeció, y el mundo se puso negro. Ni siquiera distinguía el sabor metálico de la sangre en su boca ni el dolor cuando su cuerpo quedó hecho trizas...

**.~o0o~.**

- ¡Abran paso!- Un grupo de enfermeros y doctores corrían junto con la camilla.- ¡Preparen el quirófano!-

Fue sólo cuestión de un instante para que sus padres hicieran su aparición en el hospital, quiénes de inmediato corrieron rumbo a la sala de operaciones para saber sobre el estado de su hijo menor...

- ¡Oh, Randy!- Sharon lloraba desconsolada.- ¿Porqué Stan? ¿Porqué?-

- Tranquila, Sharon.- La abrazó con fuerza, reteniendo las lágrimas.- Stan se pondrá bien, él es un chico fuerte.-

Varias personas entraban y salían del cuarto de operaciones, los señores Marsh sólo los veían ir y desaparecer varias veces, pero ninguno les decía del estado del muchacho, lo cuál lo hacía desesperarse más y más, especialmente porqué se percataban de las bolsas de sangre que introducían al quirófano...

- ¡Ya no puedo más!- Sharon se levantó de su asiento mortificada.- ¡Necesito ver a mi hijo!-

Corrió rumbo a las puertas, donde tropezó con algunos enfermeros, los cuáles intentaron detenerle el paso...

- ¡No puede estar aquí, señora!- La sujetaron para que no entrara al quirófano.- ¡Quédese afuera!-

- ¡No! ¡Déjenme pasar, maldita sea! ¡Necesito ver a Stan! ¡Necesito ver a mi hijo!- Lloraba implacablemente.- ¡Stan!-

- ¡Necesitas calmarte, Sharon!- Randy la abrazó con fuerza para alejarla de la sala de operaciones.- ¡Stan estará bien! ¡Él es un buen muchacho y es fuerte! ¡Estará bien!-

- ¡Dios! ¿Porqué a él?- Recostó su cabeza en el pecho de su marido.- ¿Porqué mi Stan?-

**.~o0o~.**

- Mmm.- El sonido escapó de sus labios mientras intentaba abrir los ojos.- ¿Eh? ¿En, en donde estoy?-

- ¿Kyle? ¿Kyle, estás bien?-

Volteó a ver a donde provenía la voz sollozante, ahí estaba su mamá llorando y tomándose las manos con fuerza...

- ¿Mamá?- Parpadeó un par de veces- ¿En donde, en donde estoy?-

- ¡Oh, Kyle!- Tomó las manos de su hijo, estrechándoselas con fuerza.- ¡Qué bueno que estás bien, amor!-

Lo soltó y se cubrió el rostro mientras lloraba copiosamente...

- ¿Mamá?- Se incorporó con dificultad, preocupado de verla en tal estado.- Mamá, ¿qué ocurre?-

- ¡Oh, Kyle! Es que, cuando tú estabas inconsciente, tu amigo Stan fue atropellado.-

Abrió sorpresivamente los ojos, poniéndose pálido...

- ¿S-Stan? Oh, Dios mío. Oh, Dios mío.- Se llevó una mano a la boca, en lo que se le agitaba la respiración.- ¿Có-Cómo pasó? ¿Está vi-vivo?-

Como Sheila no pudiera pronunciar alguna otra palabra, Gerald aprovechó para acercarse y poner al tanto al pelirrojo...

- Sucedió esta mañana.- El chico lo miró aguantando las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir en cualquier momento.- Algunos muchachos dicen que recibió una llamada en clases, por lo cuál salió corriendo de la escuela.-

_- "Anoche me llamaron a mi casa, pero al contestar no se oía nada. Colgué y revisé el identificador de llamadas, más no registró esa llamada."-_

¿Sería posible? ¿Acaso alguien estaba detrás de ellos? Pero nadie lo sabía, nadie sabía que ellos habían matado a Cartman...

- Como iba corriendo sin fijarse, lo atropellaron.- Kyle volvió a poner atención a las palabras de su papá.- Aún está en el quirófano, lleva horas ahí.-

El chico judío se llevó una mano a la boca y se puso a llorar abiertamente. Conocía a Stan desde toda su vida y era doloroso saberle en tal condición...

- ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Stan!- Su mamá aún seguía llorando a un lado de él.- ¿Lograron atrapar a quién lo atropelló, papá?-

- Kyle, con respecto a eso.- Gerald se sentó mientras se frotaba los ojos y soltaba un hondo suspiro.- La persona que conducía el vehículo ya estaba muerta.-

- ¿Cómo?- En su rostro se dibujó la sorpresa. Nada de eso tenía sentido.

- Según el reporte del forense, tuvo un paro cardíaco mientras manejaba, por lo qué murió al instante.- Le explicó.- Esto provocó que pisara el acelerador a fondo y sin rumbo fijo.-

No había sido premeditado, de haber sido así, alguien debió prever que Stan casualmente pasaría por allí, más no era el caso. Se sintió frustrado, el único que podría haber hecho eso sería Cartman, pero él ya estaba muerto. Además, ¿quién sería capaz de causarle tal daño a Stan, Kenny y a él?...

- ¿Cómo está Stan?- Demandó saber.- ¿Va a sobrevivir?-

- No, no lo sabemos, Kyle.- Sheila volteó a ver a su hijo.- Randy nos dijo que le han hecho algunas transfusiones de sangre y los doctores hacer hasta lo imposible, pero nada parece funcionar.-

Apenas la Sra. Broflovsky mencionara eso, en la mente de Kyle pasó un fugaz recuerdo, que lo hizo sentir un terrible escalofrío...

_- "En el caso de ustedes, la sangre se lava con sangre."-_

¿Acaso Henrietta se refería a esto? Si fuera cierto, significaría entonces que ellos tendrían... No, era ilógico. Tenía que asegurarse...

- ¿Cómo está Kenny?- Preguntó de repente en voz baja y esquivando sus miradas.

- ¿Kenny?- El pelirrojo asintió, así que Gerald continuó.- Se encuentra en la sala de terapia intensiva. Las quemaduras fueron muy severas, por lo que los médicos tienen pensado hacer varias operaciones e injertos de piel para reemplazar la quemada.- Suspiró.- Les parece todo un milagro que aún esté vivo.-

No dijo nada al tiempo que se mordía el labio. Siendo que había presenciado tan de cerca lo que ocurrió con su amigo rubio, se daba una idea de qué tan mal estaría. Sabía que su recuperación no sería fácil, ya que su familia era pobre y no contaban con los recursos como para pagar su estancia en el hospital. No sabía qué hacer, realmente no...

_- "Van a morir."-_

Se puso pálido y se estremeció completamente. No quería que ni sus amigos ni él murieran, ya que no era justo. Cartman siempre se salía con la suya, y en esta ocasión parecía que también lo haría. Debía haber un modo para evitarlo, hallar una manera de salvar a sus amigos...

_- "Tendrán qué reparar todo lo malo que hicieron."-_

Las palabras de la chica gótica resonaron en su cabeza. Bueno, podría ser una solución pero, ¿cómo podían reparar la muerte de Eric T. Cartman?...

_- "Chicos, díganle a mi mamá qué..."-_

Eso era. Alzó la mirada y vio a sus padres y le dio un dolor en el pecho. Él... no podía hacerlo, no, ni aunque su vida dependiera de ello. Y es que, ¿cómo podía decirle a todo el mundo, incluyendo a sus padres, que ellos habían matado a Cartman? Dentro de su corazón sentía que el gordo se lo merecía y qué tenía todo el derecho para hacerlo pero, ¿porqué de pronto el matar no iba contra su moral y las leyes?...

- ¡Sheila!- Carol entró sollozante al cuarto.

- ¿Pero qué te pasa, mujer?- La Sra. Broflosvky se levantó de la cama para salirle al paso.- ¿Qué ocurre?-

- ¡Kenny!- Se abrazó a ella, llorando desconsolada.- ¡Mi Kenny! ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Oh, Dios mío!-

El chico judío sintió de pronto que se le revolvía el estómago tras oír lo dicho por la mamá de su amigo...

- ¿Qué le pasó a Kenny?- Preguntó angustiado y preocupado.

- Estaba, estaba con él en el cuarto, cuando, cuando de pronto co-comenzó a convulsionarse.- Se cubrió el rostro.- Llegaron los doctores, y, y, y me sacaron de la, de la habitación.-

- Tranquila, Carol.- Sheila intentó consolarla.- Estoy segura de que Kenny se pondrá bien, al igual que Stan. Son buenos muchachos y esto nada más es una prueba qué tenemos que enfrentar.-

Fue entonces cuándo la culpa se clavó dentro de Kyle. No era justo que sus padres sufrieran así, ignorantes de la realidad. Lo que más le dolía fue que se dio cuenta del gran amor que le tenía su madre, puro y sincero. Y no lo merecía, ella no se merecía tener por hijo a alguien con las manos manchadas de sangre y el corazón sucio. Esto debía terminar...

- ¿Mamá?-

- ¿Sí, Kyle?- Soltó a la Sra. McCormick y se limpió las lágrimas.- ¿Qué ocurre, amor?-

Lo iba a odiar por el resto de su vida, estaba consciente de ello, pero no había marcha atrás...

- Ten-tengo algo qué confesarles; a ti, a papá, a los padres de Kenny, a los padres de Stan, a la policía, y en especial, a la Sra. Cartman.-

Sheila lo miró extrañada, ¿qué sería tan importante cómo para mandar llamar a todas esas personas?...

- Por favor, mamá.- Vio la expresión de confusión en su rostro.- Tiene qué ver con la muerte de Cartman.-

**.~o0o~.**

Fue cuestión de instantes para que todos, a excepción de la Sra. Cartman que se fuera del pueblo al poco tiempo de la muerte de su hijo, estaban presentes en la habitación donde estuviese internado el pelirrojo...

- Kyle.- Gerald fue el primero qué habló.- ¿Qué es lo que tienes qué confesar?-

- Y-Yo.- Tenía tanto miedo y a la vez una tranquilidad tan fría como el hielo.- Sé cómo murió Eric Cartman, y también quién lo mató.-

Todos los presentes abrieron con sorpresa los ojos, sin imaginarse siquiera lo que vendría a continuación...

El pelirrojo sólo agachó la mirada y prefirió acabar de una vez por todas, antes de que valor escapara de él...

- Sólo quiero pedirles que no me interrumpan, sólo así podré decirles todo.- Alzó la vista para verlos a todos.- Pero antes, sólo quiero decir que lo lamento mucho, de verdad.-

- Adelante, muchacho.- Uno de los detectives encargados del caso estaba presente, dándole su aprobación para que comenzara.

- No fue una persona la que mató a Eric Cartman.- Empezó con la mirada perdida.- Fuimos tres.-

- ¿Cómo...?- Alguien inició, para ser callado luego con una mirada del detective y así el muchacho continuara.

- Así es, quiénes mataron al gordo de mierda fuimos Stan, Kenny y yo.-

Sintieron una fuerte sacudida y un leve mareo los hizo tambalearse un poco. Gerald miraba con sorpresa a su hijo, en lo que Sheila apretaba los puños con una furia fría...

- Stan.-

- Kenny.-

- Es que... estábamos hartos de él.- Comenzó a llorar con tristeza.- De sus idioteces y pendejadas. Por lo que una noche lo citamos en el Lago Starks.- Cerró los ojos recordando aquella noche- Hicimos que nos siguiera rumbo a la montaña.-

Tomó un poco de aire antes de continuar, tenía que sacar las tinieblas que se estaban estancando dentro de su pecho...

- Comenzamos a golpearlo y él corrió. Justo cuando ya no tenía a donde huir, nos miró de frente.- Recordó la mirada del ya fallecido, llena de temor.- Stan le soltó un puñetazo al estómago y cuando cayó al suelo, le quemó la ropa.-

**.~o0o~.**

**BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP.**

- ¡Estamos perdiendo al paciente!- Gritó uno de los cirujanos.- ¡Rápido! ¡Hay qué drenarle la sangre estancada!-

- ¡Sí, doctor!-

**.~o0o~.**

- Cómo comenzó a gritar muy fuerte, Kenny lo electrocutó con un aturdidor para callarlo por un largo rato.-

**.~o0o~.**

**BEEEEEEEEEEEP.**

- ¡Es un paro cardíaco!- Gritó una de las enfermeras que estaba cuidándolo.

- ¡Traigan el cardiodesfibrilizador, de inmediato!- Ordenó un doctor, quién preparaba una inyección.

**.~o0o~.**

- Yo tomé la roca más grande que pudiera cargar y comencé a golpearle el cráneo.- Le parecía estar oliendo la sangre en ese momento.- Le pegué repetidas veces sin importarme el hecho de qué ya estaba muerto.-

Todos los presentes guardaron silencio, unos temblaban y otros parecían no estar presentes; pero ninguno de ellos podía creer lo que les dijera el pelirrojo. Randy, sin embargo, estalló...

- ¡Eso es una mentira! ¡Una mentira de mierda!- Furibundo, señaló a Kyle.- ¡Stan no sería capaz de matar a nadie y menos a lastimarlo intencionalmente!-

- Guarde silencio, señor.- Le indicó el detective sujetándolo del brazo.- El muchacho aún no termina.- Se dirigió a él.- Y le puedo asegurar que no está mintiendo, ya que fuera de los qué encontramos el cadáver de Eric T. Cartman nadie más lo ha visto. Y según por la descripción de lo que hicieron, sólo me queda pensar que sí lo hicieron, ya que el cuerpo muestra quemaduras, las marcas de que deja el aturdidor y su cráneo fue aplastado sin piedad.-

Suelta a Randy y da un par de pasos para acercarse a la cama...

- No hace falta qué diga porqué lo hicieron, porqué ya lo dijo.- Se alejó un par de pasos y se detuvo.- ¿Cómo carajos fue que le hicieron para no dejar huellas ni pistas?-

Ya era lo de menos, así que continuó...

- Sabíamos que esa noche nevaría, por lo cuál lo único por lo qué nos preocupamos fue por la ropa e irnos del lago sin que nadie nos viera.- Miró a otra parte.- Cada quién llevó una bolsa con una muda de ropa. También llevamos una cubeta de metal, el aturdidor y un encendedor. Usamos nuestras bicicletas para pasar desapercibidos y esa noche pedimos permiso para quedarnos en la casa de Kenny, ya qué sabíamos que no nos iban a cuestionar nada.-

Apretó los puños mientras hacía una breve pausa...

- Dejamos las bicicletas algo retiradas del lago Starks para fugarnos con más rapidez. Dejamos las bolsas con nuestra ropa de repuesto en el árbol más cercano a la orilla del lago para lavarnos y cambiarnos de inmediato, cosa que hicimos tras matar a Cartman; la ropa que nos quitamos, el aturdidor y el encendedor lo metimos dentro de la cubeta y les prendimos fuego. Esperamos a que todo se quemara por completo y lo aventamos al interior del lago, para después regresar a la casa de Kenny.- Bajó la mirada.- Y eso es todo lo que ocurrió, mantuvimos todo en secreto y hasta ensayamos nuestras respuestas para la coartada perfecta. Nada nos iba a salir mal.-

Se limpió las lágrimas que brotaron de sus ojos...

- Y luego Kenny se quemó, yo me electrocuté y a Stan lo atropellaron.- Comenzó a llorar con más fuerza, dando rienda suelta a sus sentimientos.- ¡Habíamos prometido que nadie diría una palabra, ya que nos aterraba ir a la cárcel! ¡Y como todo comenzó a tonarse bizarro, teníamos más miedo! ¡Por eso ya no pude más, no pude soportarlo! ¡Yo...!-

**¡PLAFF!**

La bofetada no se hizo esperar. Y ahí estaba Sheila, con el ceño fruncido y la mano alzada...

- ¿Ma-Mamá?-

- No, Kyle. Tú ya no eres mi hijo y yo ya no soy tu madre. No desde el momento en qué abrazaste la idea de matar a alguien más.-

- ¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Oh, Dios mío!- Exclamaba Sharon, cubriéndose el rostro de vergüenza.

**.~o0o~.**

- ¡Maldición! ¡Lo hemos perdido!- El médico se quitó el cubrebocas, frustrado por la pérdida.

**.~o0o~.**

- Mamá, yo...-

- ¡Cállate!- Cerró los ojos al tiempo que gritaba y al abrirlos, le dirigió una mirada llena de rencor.- ¡No quiero volver a oír una palabra tuya! ¿Entiendes? ¡Nosotros no te educamos así!-

**.~o0o~.**

- ¡Vamos, tú puedes!- El doctor hacía hasta lo imposible para resucitarlo.- ¡Regresa con nosotros!-

- Es inútil, doctor.- Uno de sus compañeros lo detuvo.- No volverá, lo perdimos.-

- ¡Carajo!- Y soltó un golpe en el pecho inerte.

**.~o0o~.**

- ¡Mamá, por favor, escúchame!- Le rogó llorando.

- ¡No, ya basta! ¡Podía esperarlo de alguien, quién sea, pero no de ti!- Se sujetó de los cabellos con fuerza y le gritó.- ¡No importa qué tan horrible haya sido ese niño, tú no tenías derecho a quitarle la vida, ni tú ni nadie! ¡La vida de cada persona es sagrada, sin importar qué sean buenas o malas!-

Con un movimiento de cabeza, Sharon, Randy, Stuart y Carol salieron de la habitación. El detective hablaba en voz baja con ambos policías, dándoles indicaciones. Gerald estaba sentado mientras procesaba todo eso y trataba de encontrar alguna solución. Sheila, no obstante, comenzaba a llorar de la rabia...

- No debí.- Desvió la mirada al suelo.- No debí traerte a este mundo.-

Kyle sintió que el mundo se despedazaba en finos trozos de cristal y que se le encajaban en lo más profundo de su alma. Sabía qué tenía que ir a la cárcel y cumplir su condena, pero deseaba ante todo tener el perdón de su mamá...

- Mamá, realmente lo lamento.- Dijo entre sollozos el pelirrojo.- Sé que hice mal y me arrepiento de ello. Yo... ¡Arght!-

Fijaron su atención en el chico judío, para descubrir que su mano izquierda le apretaba con fuerza del cuello, y de cómo intentaba detenerla...

- ¡Enfermera!- Gerald salió corriendo al pasillo asustado, en lo que los policías y el detective trataban de salvar a Kyle.- ¡Doctor!-

- ¡Cof, cof! ¡Arght!- Asustado y con el rostro rojizo, intentaba inútilmente hacer que su mano izquierda lo soltara.- ¡Arght!-

Su padre y el doctor llegaron corriendo y también intentaban salvar al muchacho de ahogarse; sin embargo, era más fuerte que todos juntos. Sheila sólo observaba la escena con apatía, y fue que finalmente habló...

- Ahí lo tienes.- Señaló a su hijo.- Así como fuiste Juez y Verdugo, ahora tú eres tú Juez y tu Verdugo. Y te haz hallado culpable de todos tus crímenes.-

Cerró los ojos y al abrirlos de nuevo, vio una figura negra que no alcanzó a reconocer, por lo que dejó de luchar dejando escapar su vida en el proceso. Los demás hombres lo soltaron para que el doctor diera el veredicto...

- Está muerto.- Declaró tras buscarle los signos vitales.- Asfixia.-

Gerald cayó de rodillas al suelo, al igual que las lágrimas, deseando que las cosas no hubiesen acabado así...

**.~o0o~.**

No hubo invitados, sólo estaban ahí reunidos las tres familias y los sepultureros, quiénes rellenaban las tumbas que tenían delante de ellos...

No hubo servicio funerario, apenas los médicos terminaron la autopsia y el hospital los puso a su disposición, los padres de inmediato los mandaron a sepultar. Tenían vergüenza de lo que habían hecho sus hijos, por lo que no derramaban lágrima al estar de cuerpo presente...

- Vámonos ya, Gerald.- Sheila era la más indignada de los presentes.- Nada tenemos qué hacer aquí.-

Y así, poco a poco se fueron retirando. No hubo llanto, no hubo flores, ni reproches ni un adiós. Sólo había dolor y tristeza...

- ¿Qué hicimos mal?- Se reprochó Randy cuando manejaba de regreso a casa.

- Nosotros no nos equivocamos, Randy.- Le contestó en un tono rudo Sharon.- Les enseñamos lo que era bueno y lo que era malo.- Bajó la mirada, sintiéndose impotente.- Fueron ellos los que eligieron esto.-

- Tienes razón.- Y siguió manejando.

**.~o0o~.**

- ¡Buaaaaah! ¡Buaaaaah!-

Un pequeño niño regordete de cuatro años, de cabello café claro, ojos color marrón, mejillitas rosadas; con un gorrito celeste con pompóm amarillo, chamarrita roja, pantaloncitos cafés y zapatitos negros; lloraba en medio del salón escolar mientras los demás niños lo observaban...

- ¡Buaaaaah! ¡No quelo moril! ¡No quelo moril!-

- ¿Qué tienesh, Eric?- Le preguntó un pequeño pelinegro de la misma edad de él, mirándolo así como sus otros dos amigos.

- Esh que, esh que.- Gimoteó limpiándose las lágrimas de uno de sus ojos.- Anoshe vi en la tele que alguen dechía que un día de eshtosh nosh vamosh a moril.- Se puso a llorar de nuevo.- ¡Y yo no quelo moril! ¡No quelo!-

- Mmm mm mmmmm mm mmm.- El pequeño rubio le puso una mano en la espalda.- Mmm mm mmm.-

- Kenny tiene rashón.- Habló el niño pelijorro.- Aún nosh falta musho pala esho.-

El pequeño gordito se las quedó viendo un instante, dejando de llorar un poco mientras se sonaba tantito la nariz...

- ¿Pelo shi me muelo un día? Ya no voy a poler jugar con ushtedesh ni verlosh. Y yo no quelo esho pashe.-

- Shi esho llega a pashar, noshotos tambén molilemos.- Volteó a ver a los otros dos infantes.- ¿Veldad que shí?-

- ¿En shedio?- Preguntó esperanzado.

- ¡Shí!- Exclamó el pelirrojo.- Esh una pomesha. Y mi papi dishe que las pomeshash leben cumpishe.-

Extendió la mano, cosa que imitaron el rubio, el pelinegro y por último el de cabello castaño, que sonreía muy contento por el pacto hecho entre ellos...

- ¡Esh una pomesha!- Exclamaron los cuatro al mismo tiempo.

**.~o0o~.**

_- "Chicos, díganle a mi mamá..."-_

_- "... que la quiero."-_

_**Fin.**_

* * *

_**Notas finales:** _Justo cuando estaba escribiendo la parte en la que Stan se encuentra en la iglesia y se rompe el cuadro de granito, llegaron dos de mis familiares para avisarnos que mi abuela había fallecido justo en ese momento.

Desde ese día, varias cosas comenzaron a fallar, incluyendo la pc, por lo que me tardé mucho para volver a escribir, así que lo lamento. No es que haya tenido un bloqueo o algo así, sencillamente pasé por bastantes problemas personales.

En fin, espero que les haya gustado. n.n


End file.
